


lemon detox

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Squirting, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “Were you dreaming about me?” Johnny asks, practically purring as he lets his fingers glide up Jungwoo’s thigh. “You’re so wet and you were moaning my name.”“I guess I must have been,” Jungwoo giggles, spreading his legs at Johnny’s touch, hand even reaching down to guide Johnny’s hand towards his crotch. “Did I wake you up?”“Kind of,” Johnny admits, nails scraping at the inside of Jungwoo’s thigh, making the other gasp out. “Your pheromones actually woke me up.”
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 494





	lemon detox

**Author's Note:**

> { theres absolutely no fics where jungwoo squirts so here we are because jungwoo squirting is hot hot HOT }  
> { enjoy ! } 
> 
> { **this fic is set in the world where _all_ omegas have pussies ** so please please please if it makes you uncomfy for whatever reason, just exit out~ }

Johnny wakes up _hot_. It’s not because of the temperature of the room because in the middle of winter, there’s no way his bedroom can even manage to get as hot as he’s feeling. It doesn’t even feel the heat is surrounding him, it feels like it’s coming from _within_ him. What’s even worse is that there’s someone snuggled up against him and they feel nearly just as hot. 

The more Johnny comes to, the more he starts to realize why he’s feeling the way that he is. There’s a thickness in the air that’s more than pleasant. It’s a scent that has a growl bubble in Johnny’s chest. It’s so sickly sweet and the slightest bit tart and it makes Johnny’s mouth water. It's a lemon cake sort of smell that's so pleasing it has Johnny's chest humming. There’s a leg hooked over his waist and a body pressed up against him. It’s a familiar body, one that Johnny’s spent hours holding, cuddling, _admiring_. 

The sun is up just enough to push past the curtains in his room. Enough to light up the person’s face lying next to him. Jungwoo is sleeping peacefully, lips slightly parted, fluffy brown hair in all different directions. Even in the dim light, Johnny notices the deep blush that’s covering Jungwoo’s cheeks and nose. He watches the way the younger one’s brows furrow together as he shifts against him, hips pressing forwards more. 

What Johnny also notices is the _wetness_. Even through a pair of shorts and panties (at least he thinks he’s wearing panties), Johnny can feel how wet Jungwoo is. The wetness soaking through his clothes is undoubtedly what has Johnny feeling flushed and well to put it simply, horny. His hand slides down Jungwoo’s small waist, all the way to his hip. His big hand tugs him closer, pulling his crotch against his and the moment he does, he hears Jungwoo’s breath hitch and feels more slick leak out of the boy. 

Jungwoo’s definitely not in heat seeing as he just got over his heat at the beginning of the week. It’s not Johnny’s rut either considering his is always exactly a week after Jungwoo’s heat and it’s hardly ever early or late. Yet it’s a bit odd for Jungwoo to be _this_ wet if he’s not preheat or in heat. But as soon as the younger one shifts again, hips surging forward and leg twitching against Johnny, he begins to understand the cause of it. 

“Johnny,” Jungwoo whimpers out quietly, brows furrowed tightly and lips parted. “Mm..” 

Johnny waits one, two, three, four, five, seconds until he determines that Jungwoo is still asleep. The other doesn’t even react when Johnny’s hand slides down his thigh and squeezes it gently. Johnny licks his lips, letting them curl up into a grin as he leans forward, pressing his lips against Jungwoo’s cheek. 

Kisses are pressed softly against Jungwoo’s flushed cheek. Johnny’s lips trail down to Jungwoo’s neck, nose brushing against his skin, sucking in deep breaths of his scent. Jungwoo smells like lemons and sugar, a wonderful combination that’s fresh and invigorating. The smell makes Johnny’s body feel like it’s light as air and he can’t help but wrap his arms around Jungwoo and pull him closer, as close as he can physically get, face burying against his neck more. 

Jungwoo’s breath hitches and soon Johnny feels fingers twitch and curl against his skin. “Johnny,” Jungwoo says quietly, “Hot.” His hands gently push at Johnny’s chest, a soft whine fluttering against Johnny’s neck. 

As soon as Johnny pulls away, Jungwoo quickly tugs the blanket off him, hand pushing his bangs back and he turns so he’s flat on his back, legs spreading in a stretch. Johnny licks at his lips, taking a moment to admire how Jungwoo looks right now. His shirt is one of Johnny’s older plain white shirts, slightly too big but barely enough to notice. He’s in a pair of small pink shorts, ones that have ridden up slightly on his thighs and _oh fuck_ are they _soaked_. There’s a large wet patch right over his crotch, one that’s a few shades deeper than the pink color of his shorts. It spreads to the bottom of the shorts that are tucked on the insides of his thighs, to the middle part of the fabric even, and Johnny is positive that if Jungwoo turned over, his ass would be just as wet. 

“Were you dreaming about me?” Johnny asks, practically purring as he lets his fingers glide up Jungwoo’s thigh. “You’re so wet and you were moaning my name.” 

“I guess I must have been,” Jungwoo giggles, spreading his legs at Johnny’s touch, hand even reaching down to guide Johnny’s hand towards his crotch. “Did I wake you up?” 

“Kind of,” Johnny admits, nails scraping at the inside of Jungwoo’s thigh, making the other gasp out. “Your pheromones actually woke me up.” 

“Yeah I kind of do smell,” Jungwoo hums, tilting his head as he sniffs at his arm. “Must have been a good dream to make me like this,” he says, arms reaching out and pulling Johnny closer. 

“It’s sad that you don’t remember,” Johnny says as he leans forward, lips hovering over Jungwoo’s. “I can’t make your dreams a reality then.” 

Jungwoo tilts forward enough to grab Johnny’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it out until it slides out from his gentle bite. “I bet you could figure it out. Maybe it was you,” Jungwoo pauses to grab at Johnny’s hand, sliding it back between his legs and up against his crotch, “touching me here?” 

“I think it’s safe to assume that that’s definitely a possibility.” 

They don’t say anything else and let their lips meet instead. Jungwoos arms go back up, wrapping around Johnny’s shoulders as he pulls the older one on top of him. They’ve done this plenty of times before and their movements are fluid, bodies working with each other silently. Johnny slides between Jungwoo’s legs, one hand pressed up against his crotch, fingers sliding between his folds through his clothes. Jungwoo’s back arches at the touch, moan humming against Johnny’s lips. It lets him push his tongue in, clashing with Jungwoo’s as the kiss becomes deeper and sloppier. 

The kiss doesn’t last long but it doesn’t need to. They both know there’s more important things to attend to and Johnny lets his wet lips kiss along Jungwoo’s jaw and down his neck. Teeth graze at the space for a bonding mark and it has Jungwoo _whining_. Johnny doesn’t waste much time, only stopping to bite at his nipples softly through his shirt before going where he really wants to be. 

The scent that fills Johnny’s nose is _incredible_. It’s so potent and Johnny knows it’s Jungwoo’s body begging for things that make Johnny’s cock throb. Johnny doesn’t particularly know what a fertile omega is supposed to smell like but he’s almost positive that this is exactly what it should be. Jungwoo isn’t even in heat and Johnny’s smelled plenty of heat pheromones that are stronger but for some reason right now, it’s nearly more intense than when he’s got his face shoved in Jungwoo’s pussy on the second day of his heat. And shoving his face in Jungwoo’s pussy is _exactly_ what he does. 

Johnny doesn’t even bother to pull off his shorts. He pushes at Jungwoo’s thighs, spreading his legs further before he literally presses his face against his crotch. His shorts are completely soaked through and the second Johnny’s face touches them, his skin is instantly wet with slick. Fingers thread through his hair as Johnny tilts his face up, letting his tongue press against Jungwoo’s folds through his shorts. He takes long licks, lips wrapping around his clit every few seconds. 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo moans loudly, fingers curling around Johnny’s hair, tugging on it whine he pushes his hips forward. “Johnny, oh my god, J-Johnny I’m-” 

Jungwoo can’t even finish his sentence before he feels him tense up under him. Johnny presses his tongue flat against Jungwoo’s shorts, eyes fluttering closed at the way he can feel his pussy contract under his clothes. The absolute best part is that even through his already soaked shorts, Jungwoo continues to soak them more as he cums. Johnny can feel the wetness come through the fabric and some of it even pushes past it, thoroughly soaking the insides of his thighs along with Johnny’s cheeks and the bed. 

“You’re so sensitive,” Johnny says with a laugh, pulling away slightly. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re in heat.” 

Jungwoo’s chest twitches in a laugh, hand pushing his bangs back, the hair not flopping back down onto his forehead right away. “I can’t help it. I’m so horny and your tongue felt so _good._ ” 

Johnny pushes two fingers against Jungwoo’s pussy, making him gasp out and his hips buck at the feeling. “You must have a really good dream to get this wet in your sleep, babe.” Johnny’s fingers tug at the edges of Jungwoo’s shorts, them being just loose enough for him to slip his fingers inside them. There’s no panties blocking his fingers from Jungwoo’s pussy and the second he pushes his fingers against Jungwoo’s folds, Johnny feels his cock throb against his underwear. “Holy fuck, Woo. Seriously, are you sure you’re not in heat?” 

“You know I’m not,” Jungwoo gasps out when one of Johnny’s fingers slips in him, thrusting shallowly. “So don’t make me beg.”

Jungwoo’s hands are the ones to push down his shorts, kicking them away until they’re barely hanging onto the bed. Johnny’s fingers immediately go back into him, two shoving in his wet pussy quickly, so quickly that slick gushes out onto his palm as he does so. Johnny watches as Jungwoo’s head gets thrown back, hands slamming against the bed and fingers curling around the sheets, tugging them up as his back arches. 

“Come on, Johnny,” Jungwoo whines loudly, “Fuck me already.” The younger one bends his leg, foot pressing against Johnny’s crotch. “I can smell your knot starting.” 

At Jungwoo’s words, Johnny gently nudges his foot off of him, biting down on his lip as he looks down at his crotch. “I didn’t even realize that,” he laughs out while his hands tug off his underwear. As his hand wraps around his cock, he slides it down enough to feel the small bump of his knot. 

“So stop messing around and fuck me already,” Jungwoo practically growls out. 

With a laugh and roll of his eyes, Johnny nudges Jungwoo’s legs apart more with his own thighs. Jungwoo’s fingers have replaced Johnny’s in his pussy, two slowly thrusting in and out of him, slick wetting them and Johnny can see the beads of thick slick sliding out of him, pooling around his cheeks. Those fingers slide out when Johnny moves closer. Jungwoo bucks his hips up, hands wrapping around the backs of his knees to pull his legs up against his chest. 

Despite all of Jungwoo’s whines of frustration, Johnny presses his cock against his pussy, dragging it up and down slowly. Johnny is _obsessed_ (yes he admits it) with not only Jungwoo himself but also his pretty pussy. It’s the most beautiful shade of pink and call him crazy but he’s positive that Jungwoo’s slick is _glittery_. There's barely even any light in the room yet his slick is shimmering on his pussy and on Johnny's fingers and _everywhere_. In short, Jungwoo’s pussy is just as pretty as he is himself and it makes Johnny’s alpha fill with pride knowing that Jungwoo is _his_. 

One of the best things about sex with Jungwoo is that the younger one is a _brat_. He constantly huffs and whines and throws a fit if he doesn’t get what he wants (like now). His hands are off his legs and have reached down between them, wrapping around Johnny’s cock. He lines it up to his pussy before he gently pushes his hips down enough to get the tip in him. Johnny scoffs, hips thrusting forward to shove his cock in. Jungwoo’s hands hover between them, fingers curling and clenching around air, moans spilling out of his lips at the sudden feeling. Jungwoo may be a brat before he gets a cock in him but once Johnny gives him what he wants, Jungwoo _melts_. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes,” Jungwoo squeals out, hands finally wrapping back around his thighs, holding his legs up against his chest. “Oh my god, Johnny, _please._ ” 

Johnny wants to waste all the time in the world to tease his omega more. He wishes he could be like this for hours, slowly thrusting in and out of Jungwoo, watching the way he clenches around him, the way that Jungwoo will probably weakly squirt out on his cock with every drawn out orgasm. He wants nothing more than to completely wear the younger one completely out until his body doesn’t even allow him to orgasm anymore. But even on their day off, they don’t have the luxury of being locked in their room all day. 

“Ready for alpha to fuck you?” Johnny teases, body bending forward to hover over Jungwoo’s. 

“Please fuck me,” Jungwoo whines, hips pushing down against Johnny’s. 

Johnny doesn’t start slow, there’s no need for it. His rhythm is fast and consistent and _deep_. Each thrust of his hips feels _amazing_. Jungwoo is so fucking wet and still loose from last night when they fucked when they got home, it’s literally like heaven. The overwhelming feeling has Johnny’s alpha just as happy and he can feel the slight shift in him the more he fucks into his omega.

The sounds that are filling the room are _filthy_. There’s the sounds of Jungwoo’s high pitched moans and gasps and squeals. The sounds of skin slapping with every thrust and the wet sound that’s coming from Jungwoo’s pussy. The bed is hitting against the wall, most likely pissing Jaehyun off since it’s barely past seven in the morning but at this point, balls deep in Jungwoo, Johnny couldn’t care _less._

Jungwoo is sensitive, always has been. Johnny’s fucked a few omegas before him and they all have a tendency to cum rather quickly (though maybe it’s not an omega thing maybe it’s the fact that Johnny is fucking them), but Jungwoo, oh, _Jungwoo_ can cum in a matter of minutes no matter what they’re doing. He’s always been this way, even before they started dating and Jungwoo would make his rounds with the others. The younger one is so sensitive that he can cum from the smallest of touches. So it’s no surprise when Johnny starts feeling his pussy clench around him and his moans becoming more whiny and high pitched. 

“J-Johnny, i’m-” 

Johnny pulls out before Jungwoo can even finish his sentence. He grabs Jungwoo’s hips, tugging them up as he rubs his hand against his clit quickly. Jungwoo squirms and desperately tries to wiggle out of Johnny’s grasp but Johnny holds him tightly against him. Jungwoo’s thighs begin to shake, trying to squeeze together and when Johnny shoves two fingers in him, Jungwoo’s finally pushed over the edge. He clenches around Johnny’s fingers, convulsing and contracting around his digits as he cums. Johnny licks at his lips, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of Jungwoo cumming. The younger one floods Johnny’s hand, a thick stream of squirt hitting his palm and even past it, thoroughly soaking his arm and Johnny can feel drops against his chest. 

Jungwoo is still cumming, squirt weakly pushing out of him when Johnny drops his hips and shoves his cock back in. The younger one lets out a choked out sob at the feeling, his body still in the middle of an orgasm while Johnny begins to fuck him again. Jungwoo is so incredibly wet that it’s hard to believe that he’s even as wet as he is. There’s a mixture of his natural slick, squirt, and Johnny’s nearly positive that there’s now cum from last night leaking out of him. And the pheromones that come along with all this wetness have Johnny’s knot throbbing, silently begging to be pushed in. 

When Johnny meets Jungwoo’s eyes he can see the desperation in them. They’re teary, underneath them already soaked with tears that have slipped out. His face is bright red, a glistening layer of sweat covering him. Johnny groans out, nails digging into Jungwoo’s hips. “Can you cum one more time for me, baby? Cum one more time and then alpha will knot you.” 

“Yes,” Jungwoo breathes out, head leaning back in a moan, “Fuck, let me-” he pauses as his thighs shake around Johnny, hands tugging up the sheets under him. “I want to ride you.” 

The transition is smooth, despite their current condition. Johnny lays on his back, arms out to help Jungwoo crawl on Johnny’s lap. The omega’s whole body is shaking from pleasure and with shaky hands, Jungwoo grabs onto Johnny’s cock, lining it up before he sinks down on it slowly. Jungwoo’s head leans back, hands reaching back to spread out on Johnny’s thighs, making his back arch beautifully. 

Johnny’s own hands find purchase on Jungwoo’s hips, holding them gently so Jungwoo can set his own pace. It’s not as fast as Johnny (or Jungwoo) normally likes it. Jungwoo’s movements are slow, nails digging into Johnny’s thighs as he tries to lift up his hips, shakily letting them fall and roll his hips down against Johnny’s cock. There’s a pool of wetness that starts to form where their bodies meet and every few times that Jungwoo lifts his hips up, he can feel him weakly squirt on him and it happens so often that there’s squirt sliding off of Johnny and soaking the sheets. 

Johnny lets Jungwoo be in control until his body physically can’t anymore. Jungwoo whines out, hands moving to press against Johnny’s side, eyes meeting in a silent plea for him to take over. Naturally, Johnny does. His own hands grip at Jungwoo’s hips tighter, lifting them up enough for him to start thrusting up into him. The pace is fast, even faster than earlier, his body beginning to get desperate. With every thrust, every shove of his cock into Jungwoo, his knot throbs and it gets harder and harder to keep pushing it in and out. 

“Alpha, _alpha,_ ” Jungwoo gasps out, body weakly trying to contribute to Johnny fucking up into him. “Johnny fucking _knot_ me.” 

“Almost,” Johnny replies with a grunt. “What did alpha tell you to do?” 

Jungwoo lets out a loud whine, one so loud that he’s positive the others could hear it (along with the rest of the noises they’ve been making). But Jungwoo is a good boy, one that listens when his alpha tells him to do something, especially during sex. His hand comes down between them, fingers pressing against his clit. Johnny feels him clench around him, body surging forward and a gasp coming from the younger one at the sudden extra pleasure. 

“Such a good boy, Jungwoo,” Johnny licks at his lips, pushing his heels into the bed, knees bending and allowing himself to fuck up into Jungwoo faster. “You’re almost there, come on,” Johnny grins at the way Jungwoo is frantically rubbing his clit. “Cum on alpha’s cock, squirt all over me, baby.” 

Much like before, Johnny pulls out when Jungwoo starts to squirt. It starts as a few drops on his cock and when Johnny pulls him off of him, Jungwoo nearly tumbles off him and Johnny has to grip onto his hip to keep him steady. The younger one still has his hand on his clit, thighs shaking and hips bucking as he squirts, it getting all over Johnny’s chest and at one point up to his chin. Jungwoo starts to fall back, body worn out and unable to keep himself up, but Johnny simply lifts him back up and pushes his cock in. 

“You were such a good boy, baby, alpha will give you what you want now.” 

“ _Knot_ ,” is all Jungwoo manages to get out before Johnny begins fucking up into him. 

Fucking Jungwoo is amazing and _knotting_ Jungwoo is _mind blowing_. Despite how wet and stretched he is, fitting his knot in is always a bit of a challenge. Part of it is because Johnny waits until literally the last second to shove it in him so it’s almost too big to fit in him. Johnny’s hand reaches between them and he pushes a finger in Jungwoo’s pussy, trying to stretch it out a bit more as he pushes his cock up. It’s so big and it takes a good few seconds for Johnny to be able to pop it in, earning a loud gasp and a choked out sob from Jungwoo when he’s finally all the way in. 

Jungwoo’s told him before that every time Johnny knots him, no matter how many times they’ve done it, his mind just goes into overdrive and instantly starts thinking about being filled with pups. That’s exactly what Jungwoo is doing now, babbling quickly about being filled up and bred, so typically omega but so fucking _hot_. And the second Jungwoo whines out Johnny’s name, telling him to cum in him and give him what he wants, is the second that Johnny leans his head back against the pillow and pushes up into Jungwoo more, cock throbbing with an orgasm. 

“Holy fuck, Jungwoo,” Johnny laughs out, trying to hold Jungwoo still on him because he keeps moving. “Babe, stay _still._ ” 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo says quietly, “fuck it feels so good.” Jungwoo whines out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he meets Johnny’s eyes. “I love when you cum in me.” 

“I know you do,” Johnny rolls his eyes, thumbs brushing against Jungwoo’s hips. “But you gotta stay still, you know it hurts if you move too much.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, leaning down carefully trying not to move his hips much. “Your cock is still throbbing in me, alpha, you’re still filling me up aren’t you?” Jungwoo’s lips hover over Johnny’s, tongue darting out to lick at his plump lips. “Desperate to give me pups? Is that why you’re cumming so much?” Jungwoo giggles, teeth biting down on Johnny’s bottom lip, tugging it out slowly until it slips out. “You don’t have to try real hard, Johnny, you know how fertile I am.” 

“Ugh, Jungwoo, baby stop.” Johnny laughs, hand sliding down to slap at Jungwoo’s cheek. “My knot’s never gonna go down if you keep talking to me like that.” 

As Jungwoo lets out another string of giggles, he hears a soft knock on the door. Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up and he quickly grabs the blanket that’s been pushed to the side, tugging it over his lower half. The younger one sits up, head tilting to look at the door. “Come in.” 

Jaehyun is the one to open the door and his face immediately scrunches up. “Fucking _hell,_ ” he says, hand waving at his face. 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t like my pheromones, Jaehyun,” Jungwoo huffs, arms pulling the blanket more over him. “You compliment me all the time.” 

“I don’t care about you,” he replies, arms crossing over his chest. “I care about the combination of you and Johnny. I’m an alpha too and as much as I love Johnny, his pheromones _stink._ ” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Johnny says quickly, hand waving as he sits up slowly, trying not to move Jungwoo too much. “What do you want?” 

“Well one, I came to tell you guys to be quiet because you woke everyone up. Two,” Jaehyun pauses, shifting his weight to one side. “I came to see if you wanted to go have breakfast but I’m taking it as a no since I’m assuming you two are knotted.” 

“You should have known the answer when you heard us fucking so loudly,” Jungwoo laughs. 

“Breakfast sounds great,” Johnny adds, “though I’m not sure when my knot will go down so..”

“How about I just text one of you when we’re about to leave and I’ll bring you guys something home?” 

Jungwoo lights up at the idea. “That sounds amazing, hyung. You’re literally the best and if Johnny didn’t have his knot in me I’d come and hug you.” 

“You can hug me when you’ve showered,” Jaehyun laughs out. “I’ll be back.” 

“Thanks, Jae!” Johnny yells out as the younger one leaves the room quietly. 

“How long do you think they’ll be?” Jungwoo hums, hands sliding up Johnny’s chest. 

“Probably an hour or so, why?” 

Jungwoo licks at his lips, grin pulling them up as he adjusts to lay on Johnny’s chest the best he can. “Do you think that’s enough time for another knot?” 

“My god, you’re _insatiable_ , Jungwoo,” Johnny laughs, finger poking Jungwoo’s nose gently. “You better not go into early heat because of this.” 

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing,” the younger one rolls his eyes. 

“It’ll be bad because it’ll line up with my rut.” 

Jungwoo gasps. “Well that sounds like an amazing time to me.” He pushes his hips down, making Johnny groan at the amount of slick that’s begun to leak back out onto him. “So another knot, right?” 

And how can Johnny say _no_ to _Jungwoo_?

**Author's Note:**

> { this was a true self indulging fic because woo would be so pretty squirting uwu }
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
